


Disbelief

by eggnoggins



Series: Spectre [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood and Gore, BloodClan (Warriors), Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Child Abandonment, Child Death, Child Neglect, Death, Fluff, Heavy Angst, Joining Ceremony, Kidnapping, Minor Character Death, Moth needs a break, Multi, Murder, Original Character Death(s), RiverClan (Warriors), ShadowClan (Warriors), ThunderClan (Warriors), WindClan (Warriors)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2020-10-06 03:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20500037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggnoggins/pseuds/eggnoggins
Summary: LionClan against BloodClan. Unfortunately, Firestar wasn't quick enough to dodge Scourges attack and was brought to the same demise as Tigerstar. StarClans prophecy: "Fire alone will save our Clan" has failed. It's been many, many seasons since the great battle and Scourge was brought to justice. Now a new cast of characters call the Clans their home.Recently, A ShadowClan queen expecting kits by the name of Whitepoppy makes a deal with the devil unbeknownst the consequences of her actions, therefore dooming her bloodline to misery and misfortune. This is where our story takes place.





	1. Consider This

_Black desolate darkness surrounded her figure, wherever her gaze searched light would not follow, and the only object visible was herself._ Careful steps lead her across the vast void that she found herself in, paws seemingly touching nothing but air. The floor didn't exist, neither did the ceiling, yet somehow she was still pressured by gravity's presence.

_Am I dead? _

She thought, squinting her eyes which proved useless against the hollow darkness. It only took her a few more steps before she felt the nonexistent ground underneath her suddenly shatter and she was left falling through the endless inky blackness of the void.

She tried to scream but nothing came out. In fact- her face hadn't changed at all. She closed her eyes, hoping for the best of her current situation, then her paws hit the ground and there was an echo. She opened her eyes again, and the dust she somehow managed to kick up had transformed into a large sleek black tom. His striking golden eyes burned right through her, as though she was nothing more than a piece of prey.

"W-Who are you?" She meowed with a stutter, taking a short step away from him. 

"Hush." His mew was cold and sent shivers down her spine, then he suddenly smiled and turned around away from her. He took short but swift paces further into the darkness before turning his head to glare at her. "Come." She took a moment to yet followed reluctantly, paws gliding across the nonexistent ground beneath them both. The two cats strode side by side through this dream-like environment in silence. That is until the black tom tilted his head a little and opened his mouth; "Your name?" He mewed.

"Whitepoppy." The she-cat responded with little hesitance. 

"Then I suppose I should repay you, I didn't expect an answer." He chuckled, turning to face the darkness. "Crickethop." The name sent shivers down her spine, yet she couldn't understand why. With the flick of his tail he trudged forward and Whitepoppy hopped along beside him, eyes scanning the void for any sign of light. It was strange, the only thought she could muster in this instance was;

_Why am I here...?_

The only sound that reached her ears was the clinking of Crickethop's outstretched claws against the void, she didn't understand how it was possible but didn't dabble further into the thought.

Soon the two cats reached a puddle of water.

He padded over to the other side of it and sat down, motioning her to sit down at the opposite and so she followed as instructed. How strange it was that she sat right in front of the enemy without any care or visible fear. It seems her fight or flight instinct had simply vanished in this moment, but that's alright. Whitepoppy's gaze had settled on her paws, concentration interrupted by a rough cough from the tom in front of her. She raised her head to look at Crickethop. He took one of his paws and touched the surface of the water, blinking then raising his head to look into her blue eyes. "You're with kits." His ear flickered on the last part of his sentence, she narrowed her eyes and glanced at her swollen stomach.

"Yes, what of it?" She growled, lowering her ears to her head. He unsheathed his claws and pressed into the puddle with his paw which made her flinch. 

_What is he doing?_

"I can provide them a better future than what comes, Whitepoppy." When he spoke she almost immediately scrambled to her paws, shaking as her mind was filled with horrible visions;

When she opened her eyes there were three; a gray she-kit, a cream she-kit like herself, and a brown tom-kit similar to her mate. Owlnose was by her side and her mate was just outside waiting to be called in, she gazed at her kits warmly as they laid beside her belly. Whitepoppy gave them a few loving licks but there was no response.

_What?_

She continued to groom them, hoping that they'd respond. With only few heartbeats passing her eyes widened and she let out a distressed mewl, licks growing rougher and rougher with desperation. The entrusted medicine cat, Owlnose, studied her movements then suddenly lowered his ears, looking away. That is when she knew her kits had died. Tears welled in her eyes and she let them stream down her cheeks with the closing of her blue eyes, a desperate cry escaping her jaw; "P-Please! Make it stop!" She opened them again and the vision was gone.

_Its just a dream-please.. It's only a dream._

Though she couldn't stop shaking. She looked to Crickethop and blinked the tears away.

"Y-You can...?"

"Yes, of course, little warrior. Consider this; I can give your kits the power and intelligence to carry out your will. They will be the strongest warriors in the whole forest." He purred. Whitepoppy took a few moments to think;

_I don't want my kits to die._

With that in mind, she looked to Crickethop who held out his paw. 

"What do I have to do?" She lifted a paw and held it up hesitantly, awaiting his answer.

"Bind your bloodline to me, and you will have all that I've offered you." She blinked her blue eyes and placed her paw on his, pads touching.

_As long as my kits are safe, I'll do as you want._

With that, he faded away with a grin. It was done, her kits would be safe from harm with his guidance. Hopepools gaze shifted to her bulging stomach, she thought of the deal she just made.

_Everything is going to be okay, he won't break his part of the deal. Surely there must be some honor in him. Nonetheless, I will do everything in my power to make sure you live._

The puddle disappeared and she was left alone in this dreamlike state for a little while longer.

_Don't fail me._

Then she woke up.

Whitepoppy almost jumped from her spot, the vision from before still haunting her. With her kits due so soon it looked so real, but she couldn't think too much on it, it was only a dream. The cream she-cat glanced down at her belly, purring with delight.

_Even though I have yet to meet you, I love you with all my heart._

She curled up around herself and purred louder, it ceased when a rowan-colored tom-cat with yellow eyes came into the nursery with a piece of prey dangling from his jaws.

"I brought you a frog, Whitepoppy." With that, he set it down in front of her.

"Ah, thank you love." She purred, taking a generous bite out of it. "How was patrol?" The rowan tom-cat settled beside her.

"It was fine, we caught some WindClanner's crossing the border to catch a rabbit, Jayspring let us teach them a lesson." He boasted, stopping to groom her shoulder. "Luckily, none of our warriors were harmed aside from a few scratches but those WindClan cats were left running with their tails in-between their legs." Whitepoppy chuckled.

"I'm glad, Gingerfall." 

"Thanks." Gingerfall meowed, pawing at her belly. "What are we going to name them?" Whitepoppy burst out in soft laughter, wiping a tear from her eye with the back of her paw.

"They haven't even arrived yet, silly!" 

"I know, I was just thinking out-loud." She reached over to lick her mate on the cheek, purring as she basked in the bliss of this moment. He returned the favor without hesitance.

The two lovers laid in silence aside from the thunderous purring. 

A few heartbeats pass and Whitepoppy's gaze drifts to the clearing of camp. Owlnose anxiously paced at the entrance to Petalstar's den below the Clanrock, then after a few moments he entered swiftly. The cream she-cat gave a worried glance, returning to her stomach full with kits.

_I hope this has nothing to do with my choice._

She rests her head on her paws and closes her eyes.

"Love?" She mewed softly.

"Yes, darling?" Gingerfall responded almost immediately.

"I promise you that I'll be the best mother a kit could have." Her mate responded by grooming her fur. She purred happily.


	2. Rebirth

A black tom-cat strode through the forest with a cream she-cat on his heels. They had hidden their scent by previously rolling in a patch of lavender, they both hated it. It was too strong for the two to be comfortable with, but they had to fulfill their leaders' request. Falcon could recall it perfectly._"Bring us warriors."_ The two brothers had requested of them, and Falcon was happy to do so. Moth, the cream she-cat, mewed and ran ahead of him to his dismay.

"Be quiet, mousebrain!" The black tom-cat hissed under his breath, "If we end up getting caught now, Wolf and Bear will have our tails. That's only _IF_ we make it back alive." Moth whimpered and slowed down until she was behind Falcon again.

_Know your place, kittypet._ He made sure to growl at her before turning to face the forest again. 

_We should be approaching the camp soon. _

His paws glided across the ground, tail swaying gently. He was content with the task given to him, alas he was forced to bring a companion and Moth was the only choice he had. The others had been too weak or sick, including his siblings.

_Wolf and Bear will fix that, they'll bring hope to BloodClan._

The scent of other cats filled his nostrils.

The tip of his tail twitched which made Moth stop moving. His gaze flickered between her and the source of the scent, with a slight tail signal the two cats moved forward slowly and eventually approached the walls of the camp. Falcon and Moth went in opposite directions searching for the scent of milk.

_Kits. Apprentices are too loyal. As long as they have somewhere warm to sleep and something to eat they can easily become BloodClan cats._

He moved slowly along the camp walls, careful not to step on leaves or snap twigs. He stopped half-way into his search. 

_There it is. _

Moth met him by the area, looking at him warily. 

"I couldn't find anything." The cream she-cat admitted, hanging her head dejectedly. Falcon took some pity on the poor mess submitting to him.

"The nursery is right here, mousebrain." As he spoke Moths eyes gleamed, she stuck her head in the wall with Falcon following quickly afterwards. What Falcon saw was perfect; there lay a cream she-cat sleeping with two kits curled by her stomach, no other queens in sight. The two BloodClan cats shared a mischievous gaze. "Remember our orders." He murmured, carefully stepping into the nursery. Moth wasn't as quiet, when she stepped into the nursery her tail hit the wall and make a crinkling noise. The two cats immediately ducked, awaiting movement from the queen.

There was no response.

The black tom shot an angry gaze at Moth, who shrunk back in embarrassment. He continued onwards, disregarding the previous interaction to start looming over the other cream she-cat. 

_I'm finally going to do it._ He raised a paw in the air above the slumbering queen, unsheathing his claws.

_I'm going to kill another cat, for BloodClans glorious future too! _Without anymore hesitation he brought his paw down swiftly and sliced open her neck. Her blue eyes shot open and she gagged as blood welled in her throat, a ghastly choking sound filling the nursery. The cream she-cat struggled to let out a yowl and her head collapsed onto the ground. She flailed around helplessly before growing still.

Falcon took a step back and gazed at his beautiful work.

_That was quite easy, no wonder Scourge enjoyed it._ The black tom-cat thought, turning to Moth. "Come on." He whispered, taking the cream she-kit by the scruff. Moth followed, taking the dark gray she-kit. Falcon leaped out of the hole they made in the nursery wall into the open forest, once he was safely on the other side Moth followed after him. When everything was set the two cats darted forward into the darkness.


	3. BloodClans Heart

Eventually, both Falcon and Moth made their way back to the two-leg place with the two kits dangling by their scruffs from their jaws mewling softly. The first one to greet them as their paws touched the pavement was a rowan-colored she-cat.

"Are those yours?" She inquired, sniffing at them. "They don't smell like BloodClan." Falcons face immediately contorted into a disgusted expression.

"Absolutely not!" He hissed through fur in his mouth, shoving past her. Moth followed behind quickly, shooting an apologetic gaze towards the rowan-colored she-cat. "Who would have kits with Moth anyways.." Falcon muttered, trudging along the asphalt.

The black tom-cat looked up towards the sun to observe the tops of the twoleg nests, he could see cats watching him and Moth from way up there. Falcon assumed that someone had already gotten word out to Wolf and Bear. He purred happily at the thought. Surely he'd be promoted for completing such a daunting task—stealing from clan cats was no easy feat.

As the two cats neared the heart of BloodClan, Falcon could see cats emerging and murmuring among themselves. Continuing his stroll further into his clans territory he noticed she-cats who had lost their litters gaze longingly at the kits they carried, he felt pity towards them. The black tom-cat somewhat knew of the pain they felt.

Just as Falcon finished pitying his pathetic clanmates his paws guided him around the corner into his leaders' den—the very heart of BloodClan. He'd gone here plenty of times to witness executions and bring prey to his leaders' but that would never change the sense of wonder he felt. It truly is a privilege each and every time.

Taking a few more steps, he could see Wolf and Bear lazing upon the dumpster where they would hold meetings and solve other cats' problems. As he approached them more closely he admired their collars, decorated beautifully with teeth and claws. _I wish they'd give me one. _Taking a few more steps, the two cats were face to face with their leaders.

"We're pleased, Falcon. Moth." The eldest brother spoke, bunching up his muscles and hopping down to greet them. "What Clan?" 

Right as Falcon was about to speak, Moth shoved past him, putting the kit she carried down. "Sh-ShadowClan, sir." Bear narrowed his eyes at her, letting out a sigh. Falcon glared at the cream she-cat, putting the kit he carried beside Moths. 

"Good enough, Red?" From the shadows emerged a starved gray she-cat with amber eyes. She slowly approached the two kittens, craning her neck down to sniff them. Her eyes were glazed over with pain, Moth couldn't stand it. The cream she-cat took a pace back and looked away shamefully. There was nothing else she could do to help her clan—peacefully that is.

"Yes, they'll be fine warriors." Red croaked. Moths gaze lingered on Falcon, eventually moving to the two kits. Wolf cleared his throat;

"Then it's settled." The gray tom hopped down to join his brother, padding over to the kits. "These kits will join BloodClan as Smoke," He marked the gray she-kit over the nose with a claw. "and Kestrel." He hovered over the cream she-kit for a heartbeat, nicking her ear.

Moths ears drooped as she watched, she couldn't do anything. Now that they were marked, they belong to BloodClan until their dying breath—just like her.

She then noticed that Red had disappeared back into whence she came after the marking, she was somewhat envious of her duty in BloodClan. The cream she-cat was never one to win or pick battles, and being a permanent queen like Red guaranteed her safety. Here in BloodClan, everything was chosen for her. Her rank, a place to sleep, her denmates, a mate, her grouping—everything. If she were to disobey Wolf and Bear in some way she'd be labeled a traitor and executed.

"You've done BloodClan a great service." Moths green gaze immediately landed on Falcon, whose eyes shone bright with pride. She lingered there for a moment, slowly switching her attention to the two black and white toms. _I wish he realized how much danger he put his 'achievements' in._

"For bringing us two healthy kits, you'll be promoted to Warriors—no. Senior Warriors." Moth blinked, her posture growing unstable. She couldn't hide her horror. The cream she-cat spun around to look at the black tom next to her, his expression was even happier then he had been before. 

"Did you hear that, Moth? We'll fight on the front lines—we'll be able to eat first!" As he finished speaking, Wolf and Bear climbed back onto the dumpster leaving a queen to take the kits in. Moth winced, padding past Falcon. She could feel his amber gaze burn into her back as she walked. "HEY!" The tom growled, leaping in front of her. "Did you not hear me!?" Moth took a step backwards, cowering under his harsh glare.

"Y-Yes sir. I h-heard you." She mewed.

"Then answer me next time." Moth heard a snicker from behind her. _Brutes._

"We have the s-same rank...sir..." 

"Doesn't mean I should respect you." Moth averted her gaze. Falcon rolled his eyes, pushing past her to exit BloodClans heart. She watched him, moving her gaze to look at Wolf and Bear from behind her shoulder. 

"Now, brother. How will we fight against those religion drunk fools?" Wolf mewed.

"The clans? We take them by surprise and eliminate them one by one." Bear responded. Moth winced, she couldn't bear eavesdrop anymore, her gaze shifted to the kits who were being cared for by a silver she-cat who she knows as Wren. She stared at them, eventually turning forward and padding near Falcon.

The black tom-cat noticed her and spun around with a violent growl, tail lashing. She stopped in her tracks, watching him snarl and dart away from her. _What have I gotten myself into?_


End file.
